In the cigar industry, cigars are typically packaged in wood boxes. One problem is that the wrapping around cigars is delicate and can become damaged either by rubbing against the cigar box or other cigars in the box. On solution to this problem is to place the cigars in individual plastic sleeves or other individual cigar sleeves or tubes.
Providing individual sleeves or tubes is not desirable because the plastic sleeves are generally not recyclable and individual packing of cigars is both expensive and not environmentally friendly. An improvement in the art, as provided by the disclosed invention, is a support system wherein the supports can be made from flat sheet material that can be recyclable. The supports are automatically supported by a cigar box and restrict movement of the cigars within the cigar box.